


Clockwork Aqua

by Grayhall



Series: Grayhall's Gallery [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clothing Porn, F/F, Non-Consensual, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Transformation, Wind-up Key, doll tf, doll transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayhall/pseuds/Grayhall
Summary: Aqua is pulled from the darkness into a mysterious gallery, where its owner intends to make her part of the staff. Entry point to what is intended to be an ongoing series of stories related to various types of doll/statue/mannequin transformation involving characters across different fandoms.





	Clockwork Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the help of beta editing from my friend rain!

Master Aqua trudged further through the never-ending void of darkness.  She had no direction, nor any known way to escape.  Her only options were to either keep moving, or to let the creatures that lurked in the darkness consume her.  Neither was pleasant, but the former still offered her hope.  Hope that she could escape and be reunited with her friends Terra and Ven.

But with that hope came the burdens of loneliness, and of being lost in time.  How long had she been trapped?  What had happened in the days, or months, or years since she became lost?  Had Terra managed to return to himself, or was he still lost to Xehanort?

_I can’t dwell on that._   She closed her eyes and took a moment to clear her mind.  _I’ll drive myself insane if my thoughts just keep looping._   She opened her eyes and continued onward into nowhere.  _But I do wish that I could just escape from this—_

“Ah!”

Bright light filled Aqua’s vision and seared her eyes, and she squeezed them shut as they watered. She dropped to her knees.  _What is this?_

Aqua felt the floor with a careful hand.  The surface was smooth, polished.  It felt the opposite of the rough, uneven and unpredictable terrain she had faced for such an unknown time.  The pain in her eyes cooled.  She opened them to a narrow squint and gave them a chance to adjust.  _This floor.  Is it marble?  Where am I?_

Her vision began to clear, and Aqua opened her eyes in full.  The floor was indeed marble, as she had guessed: a black and white checkered pattern of tile.  She lifted her head.  “What in the world?”

Aqua was in what looked like an art gallery.  On all sides, she was surrounded by row upon row of pedestals and display cases.  But more curious was the fact that each display, every single one of them, was empty.  Pedestals bore nameplates without engravings.  There were roped-off spaces of floor that contained nothing.  Aqua pushed herself to her feet and looked all around the expansive, acres-large room.  As far as she could see, it was the same story throughout.  She found herself in a museum without exhibits.

_How did I get here?_   Aqua walked down the aisle of empty displays.  The only sounds she heard were her own footsteps.  Wary of danger, she summoned her keyblade.  _Who brought me here?_

“Feeling a little ungrateful, are we?”

Aqua spun around, keyblade raised.  Before her was an older woman in a golden gown, much like the fashions she had seen in Cinderella’s world.  The tight bodice at her waist and the full skirt highlighted her hourglass frame. The shimmering gold ended in crimson ruffles at the cuffs of the long sleeves, and similar ruffles ran down the front of her dress, from the neckline to her hips, framing her generous bust and slim abdomen.  Fine crimson filled the space in between the ruffles, save for the exposed swath of the woman’s creamy skin atop her breasts.  Aqua caught herself staring and moved her gaze up to the mature woman’s piercing green eyes.  “Who are you?  What is this place?”

“I’d think you could be a bit more considerate.”  The woman strode forward, heels clacking.  Long, full coils of brunette ringlets and long bangs framed her displeased face.  She unfurled an ornate crimson fan with a golden fur lining that matched the tones of her dress and held it to her bust.   “After all, I did rescue you from that darkness you had been trapped in for so long.”

Aqua lowered her keyblade, but kept a careful eye on her unexpected, supposed savior.  “If that’s the case, then I apologize.  But I’d still like to know who you are.”

“Of course, dear.”  The woman drew closer still, until Aqua could see a small beauty mark under the outer corner of her right eye.  With the fine lines in her beautiful face, Aqua guessed that she was perhaps in her late thirties, at most.  “My name is Hilde Grayhall.”  She curtsied, and then gestured around the room with her fan, the hand holding it clad in a white, silk glove.  “And this is my home.  Or part of it, really.”

“And I’m Aqua, but it seems you already know that.”  Aqua looked again around the large room of empty displays.  “So, I take it this is a gallery, but—”

“Where are all of the exhibits?” Hilde asked.  “Well, there aren’t any.  Not yet, at least.  This gallery is brand new, and I haven’t had the opportunity to fill it with a collection.”

“You built a gallery this big and don’t—”  Aqua sighed.  _This is ridiculous.  I need to ask what’s important._   “Sorry.  I should thank you for pulling me out, though I’m curious how you were able to do it.  We’ve never even met before.  How did you know I was there?”

“Oh, I have my ways.”  Hilde flashed a demure smile and walked a circle around Aqua; she sensed the woman’s brilliant green eyes taking her in head to toe.  “But my, my, you’re quite the fetching young lady, aren’t you?  And able to summon that large key out of thin air like it’s nothing.”

“This?”  Aqua raised her keyblade.  “I wouldn’t say that it’s nothing, but that doesn’t matter.  I need to get out of here and find my friends.  I need to know if they’re all right.”

Hilde tilted her head.  “You intend to leave so soon?”  She pouted.

“I appreciate that you rescued me, I do.”  Aqua turned to one of the empty display cases.  Her blue hair reflected in the spotless glass.  “But I have impor—ah!”  A sharp pain stabbed in the middle of her back.

“You’re not the only one that can summon keys, Miss.” Hilde rested her chin on Aqua’s shoulder and spoke soft in her ear.  “But it feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“Y-you—”  Aqua tried to turn her head, but couldn’t; the muscles in her neck stiffened.  Her arms fell to her sides, and she heard the metallic clang of her keyblade’s head as it struck the tile floor.  Even her legs refused to work.  Aqua strained against her locked body as the scent of Hilde’s lilac perfume reached her nostrils.  The crimson ruffles on the golden choker of Hilde’s dress brushed against the delicate space between her shoulder and neck.  “Let go of me.”

“Now, now,” Hilde said.  “I can’t do that.  I haven’t even started winding yet.”

Aqua struggled for breath.  “Winding?”  She felt something twist within her back.  Her body jolted as painful spasms wracked her muscles, and she cried out.  “Ow!”  Her keyblade slipped from her fingers and rattled on the floor.  The spasms halted, and she gasped, her body motionless once more.  “Stop.  Stop it.  It hurts.”

Hilde slid around to Aqua’s front and gave her an apologetic look.  “Does it?  I’m sorry about that.”

Aqua growled at the older woman.  “If you’re sorry, then just stop this.  Just, whatever sick game you’re playing, just stop it.”  She strained again to turn away and flinched as Hilde stroked her cheek.

“It’s too late to turn back now, I’m afraid.”  Hilde’s gloved hand continued to stroke Aqua’s face.  “But let me ask you this.  Is what you’re feeling now any better than what you felt in that darkness?”

“How can you even—”  Aqua coughed.  She had tried to shout, but her throat couldn’t find the air.  Her lungs burned and struggled to take in shallow breaths.

“See?” Hilde asked.  “If I don’t keep going, you’ll only suffer more like this.”  She closed in and wrapped her arms around Aqua in a loose embrace.

“N-No.”  Aqua felt the woman’s hands cling to something that stuck out from her back; something metal.  _Wait.  What’s she touching?  How can I sense—_   “Ah!”  She felt another twisting motion in her back, and this time heard the audible sound of a click, or a crank.  Her skin tingled as a strange warmth began to burn within.  A third twist in her back followed, and the sensations grew stronger.  Pins and needles tickled Aqua from sole to scalp.  Her shallow breaths grew ragged.  And to her surprise, and horror, despite the pain, she felt _aroused_.  “Stop.  Please.”

Hilde nuzzled Aqua’s cheek.  “Don’t fight it now.  Just let your new key take over.”

Aqua gasped at the sensation of Hilde’s delicate touch.  The woman’s voice felt so warm in her ear, so pleasant.  _No.  This is wrong.  I need to fight this.  I need to…_ “W-Why?  Why are you doing this to me?”  She almost couldn’t ask.  Her body felt numb, and yet hot with arousal.  She couldn’t recall ever feeling so hot in her life.  “And…what key?”

“The key in your back, my little Aqua.”  Hilde ran her fingers along the metallic length.  “It’s wonderful, isn’t it?  And don’t worry.  It looks very much like your keyblade.”

_A key?  A wind-up key?_   Aqua pictured the hilt of her keyblade protruding from her back.  _What would Master Eraqus say?  Terra and Ven?_    “I, I don’t want this.”  Desperation filled her voice.  “Please, whatever you’re doing, ma’am, just make it stop.”

“Oh, there’s nothing to fear.”  Hilde flashed Aqua a look of sympathy.  “You just need to let go.”

Aqua moaned as her captor ran her hands along the key and gave it another turn.  She ached with need; need for someone to satisfy her, to pleasure her until she passed out.  Her mind filled with fantasies of the key; fantasies that frightened her.  Fantasies of Hilde Grayhall winding her up.  Planting kisses on her cheek, or even her lips.  Telling her what to do.  It was just _wrong_.  All of it.  And yet, Aqua whimpered with a perverse delight at the very idea.  Mouth slack, she gazed, glassy-eyed, at the woman that controlled her.  _What do I do?  I’m scared.  I—_

“I think you deserve a little something to ease your tension,” Hilde said.  She met Aqua’s gaze and smiled.  “A last little treat while your skin is still soft and your breath can meet mine.”

_A treat?_   Aqua’s heart raced.  She tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat.  Her fear and dread gave way to need and anticipation.  _Please, please give it to me, ma’am._   She stared at Hilde’s beautiful, made-up face; her fair skin, gorgeous eyelashes, and full lips, all tinged with a subtle, mature edge.

Their lips met.  Aqua lost herself in the sweet taste of Hilde’s tongue and the powerful scent of lilac.  The heat in Aqua’s body burned hotter than ever, and she returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster, frozen as she was.  Aqua’s tongue danced in Hilde’s mouth.  Her fears, her doubts, her worries, all seemed to melt away in the intensity of their kiss.  And when Hilde pulled her lips away and gave Aqua a loving, satisfied look, Aqua felt beside herself with desire.  Memories of Terra, Ven, the darkness of the void, and all of the troubles she had gone through fell distant and forgotten.

But Aqua still felt something amiss.  Her body raged with a need left unsatisfied.  She felt incomplete, broken.  And then it occurred to her.  _My key needs winding._

“Are you ready?” Hilde asked.  Her hands reaffirmed their grip around the key, much to Aqua’s quiet delight.  “Are you still troubled?”

Aqua inhaled as much as she could, her shallow lungs unable to take in more than just the slightest amount of air.  She found her voice once more, soft and quiet.  “Please fix me, Ms. Grayhall.”

“Don’t worry, my little Aqua.”  Hilde’s smile returned.  “You’re almost finished.”

Aqua’s body jolted and shook as the key in her back, _her_ key, turned once more.  Her skin rippled and hardened into smooth, alabaster porcelain.  Joints of muscle and bone became mechanical balls and hinges.  The transformation worked through her back and down her arms and legs, claiming each limb in turn as Hilde continued to wind the key.  Aqua’s fingers twitched with soft, mechanical clicks.  Her breath came to a near halt as the soft flesh of her breasts tingled and were claimed by the key’s power.

As the transformation claimed her entrance, the heat and tension that had built within her finally saw sweet, powerful release.  She wanted to cry out, yet her body was too far gone; she was only able to gasp and moan.  Her vision clouded with tears of ecstasy as her opening became as smooth and featureless as a doll’s.

Hilde took her hands off of the key and stepped away.   _No._   Aqua moaned as a sense of panic began to set in.  _Please don’t stop._

“Don’t cry now.”  Hilde swept in behind Aqua and placed her hands back on the key.  “I’m not leaving you, my little Aqua.  Just look.  See your reflection?”

Aqua calmed at Hilde’s soothing touch and beautiful voice.  Of course Ms. Grayhall wouldn’t abandon her.  She closed her eyes, tear clearing.  When she opened them, she looked again at her reflection in the empty display case.

On her feet were a pair of black pumps with ankle straps, and her black leggings had been swapped for a silky pair in white that ended at her thighs.  Her shorts and halter top had been replaced with one garment: a black halter dress with a short skirt lined with lace.  The violet bands crossing over her chest and back had been replaced with a white, ruffled apron, and her sleeves were now black with frilly lace at her wrists: the armor that had once adorned them was gone.

_I’m a maid._   Aqua examined her head of now artificial, sculpted nylon hair, and the new black headband lined with a long, white ruffle of lace.  She felt a new sense of pride well inside her clockwork heart.  _I’m Ms. Grayhall’s maid._   Her mistress turned her key once more, and Aqua exhaled what little breath she had left.  Her face pulled into a studious expression, frozen into a porcelain mask of beauty as one final conscious thought came to her mind.

_Please keep me wound, Ms. Grayhall.  I can’t serve you otherwise, and it feels so, so wonderful._

Hilde took her hands off of the key.  The gears within Aqua began to unwind, and the new servant stood at attention as her mistress stepped into view.  Hilde stroked Aqua’s petrified cheek and spoke in an affectionate tone.  “Don’t you fret, my little Aqua.  I’ll make sure you’re always kept wound.  I know how much it makes you happy.  All you need concern yourself with are your chores.”  She gestured at the expansive, empty room around them.  “This gallery is your home now, and it’s your job to keep it nice and clean.”

Somewhere within Aqua, the former keyblade master felt contentment and bliss.  Ms. Grayhall had given her an important job.  Her mechanical joints jerked to life; she took her skirt in hand and placed one foot behind the other to curtsy.

Hilde clapped her hands.  “Very good, Aqua.  Now, to start, please pick up that weapon you dropped on the floor and hand it to me.”

Aqua nodded.  _Yes, Ms. Grayhall!_   She bent her hinged knees and leaned forward to retrieve her keyblade—the weapon she had trained for so much of her life to wield and master.  This weapon had brought her so much in her life: joy, pain, and sorrow.  But now, it was just an object.  One on which Ms. Grayhall had laid a claim that Aqua felt only right and correct.  The now-loyal clockwork maid lifted the keyblade and presented it to the lady of the house.

Hilde took the keyblade in hand and gave it a brief examination before turning her attention back to Aqua.  “Thank you, dear.”  She stroked her maid’s cute blue hair and smiled.  “I’ll find a proper place to display this as a reminder of the day you entered my service.  Now, please tend to your regular duties.”

Aqua responded with her mechanical curtsy once more, and then headed off to find her cleaning supplies.  The happy servant was determined to work hard for her mistress—and for the wonderful sensation of the beautiful key that slowly unwound in her back.


End file.
